Broken
by Batsarecool
Summary: Yes, people change in their last moments, or when their lives are at stake. Or the lives of the ones they love. And when we can't protect the ones we love... It changes people. Snaps 'em. - My version of Joker's origin. Possibly one-shot. Rated T for suggestive themes and language.


Don't want to let you down

But I am hellbound

Though this is all for you

Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

- **Demons** by _Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p>Have you ever sat amongst a crowd of people and wondered what would happen… if their <em>world<em> started to fall apart? What would they do, how would they react? Panic would ensue, emotions scattered all over the place. The sense of surviving would kicked in. Yes, people change in their last moments, or when their lives are at stake. Or the lives of the ones they _love_.

To protect the things we care for; It's engraved into our DNA, it's one of our instincts. And when something, or someone, threatens that; or rips it right out of their hands... It changes people.

_Snaps 'em._

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jack! It just opened, you can even see the lights from here!"<p>

The eagerness in her voice was flooding her every word. She stood near the bedroom window, watching through the cracks of the glass with the brightest smile on her lips. The carnival had bravely visited the Narrows, like every year. As to why, Jack couldn't answer. This, after all, wasn't the safest part of Gotham City. He lifted his head slowly, only barely seeing through his fresh black and blue eye. It throbbed in its socket, and Jack groaned dryly in the back of his throat. He sat across the room from her on their spring mattress, shuffling his old deck of cards, grumbling as he noticed something. He snatched out a card and flicked it onto the ground, as if with spite.

"Jenny, we can't."

Her disheveled blonde locks that were pulled into pigtails whipped around to look at her brother, her lip pouting out. "But... Ja-a-ck," she whined. "It's so pretty. We never get'a go," Her thin arms crossed over her chest disappointingly. Jenny's deep blue eyes glanced down at the rejected card, sauntering over to pick it up. She examined it carefully in hand, flipping it over between her fingers. "A... A joker card," She her soft voice finally concluded. "I love the joker cards. Why'ja throw it out?" Raising her eyes to meet her brothers, she tilted her head curiously. Jack returned her look, "They're useless. They're not meant to be in the deck." He replied, as if it was obvious. Jenny knitted her brows at his answer. "I think they're funny. Maybe they just wanna play too, Jack." She pocketed the poor card in her scruffy dress, hoping the kind gesture would mend the clown's heart.

He ignored her this time, seemingly deep in thought; inside his mind. She huffed, returning back to the situation at hand. "It'll just be for a little while. Daddy won't find out."

Jack grimaced in spite at the name. "Don't call him that. He doesn't deserve for you to call him that." He stared down at the carpeted floor, his eyes burning holes in the ground and his features growing hateful. Jenny stared at her sibling, her 8-year-old mind unsure of how to respond. An unsettling silence fell on the pair, the elephant in the room only choking out the both of them. They wouldn't want a repeat of earlier. An abusive, alcoholic father and two punching bags never really mixed well. Jack sat up straighter, sighing deeply and shakily.

"One hour."

Jennifer lit up almost instantly, her feet shuffling over to her older brother, unexpectedly wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack dropped his cards in surprise, sitting still as his sister embraced him affectionately. "Thank you, thank you, tha-" She was shushed suddenly, Jack covering her mouth lightly with his boney hand. He held her at arm's length, lowering his hoarse voice into a whisper. "We'll have to leave quietly. Understand?" With a quick nod from his sister, he stood up carefully. His head was still swimming. It was dark out already, so no one would notice the traces of parental abuse left on his features. One less thing to worry about. His eyes wandered down to his sibling, obediently standing by his side.

"Try not to make noise. Watch your feet and follow me."

With that, Jack led the way. He ever so softly opened their bedroom door, tip-toeing around the beer can-littered carpet that covered their living room floor. Of course, their old man was passed out, splayed along the dirty couch with his snores bouncing off the walls. Jack made sure to turn his head back and place a finger over his lips, reminding Jenny how risky the situation was. If they were to get caught...

The freezing cold hit their skin unforgivingly; Jenny instantly beginning to whine. "I forgot my coat, Jack." She turned her head upward, searching for Jack's attention. He hurried off the porch of their home, feeling somewhat accomplished about escaping so successfully. A small smirk grew on his lips at the thought, only half hearing his sister's complaints. "Hmm?" His dark eyes glanced down at her small form, noticing that she was shivering. Jack, without a second thought, stripped himself of his hoodie and placed it around her shoulders. It seemed that he'd do anything for her.

Jenny smiled warmly, huddling herself in the over-sized jacket, wrapping it tightly around her. "Thanks, Jack..." She paused for a second, saying the next line in her sweetest tone. "I love you."

His heart panged in his chest. He didn't hear those words too often. No one ever directed them to him. Only his sister ever uttered those words to him, and the warmness in her eyes reassured him she was genuine. She really did love him. With all her heart, and he knew that. He returned her smile with a crooked one, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The blackness of night was in sharp, unreal contrast to the lightly falling snow lying gently on the ground. During these hours, no sane person dared disturbed the eeriness of the Narrows' streets. With thugs and criminals at every corner, why would they? Even the birds had ceased to fly. Their slender shadows followed them as they moved quickly under the flickering street lights. It was an unpleasantly cold winter's night; dark, mystifying, the moon was sheltered by the murky looming clouds. Jack began to feel anxious and uneasy. "I think we should turn back."

His voice was laced with worry. Jenny, undeterred by the dangers of the Narrows after dark, shook her head. "Jack, we're almost there! I can see the big tent from here." Her small hands clapped together excitedly. She was right, their destination was visible. Only a block away, and as Jack surveyed their surroundings, there was no one in sight. That was enough to ease his mind. "Fine, but we have to be careful."

* * *

><p>"How many tickets?"<p>

The overweight ticket-booth man groaned behind the glass. It looked as though the booth he stood in was about to explode, unable to contain his lard-filled body. His face was just as unpleasant to look at. He hated his job, and anyone could see it from a mile away. The aroma of sweat and breath that emitted from this man hit Jack in the face like a ton of bricks. His good eye immediately narrowed, his lips settling into a thin line. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you could **count**." Jack replied in harsh, sarcastic tone, slamming the few dollars he'd saved up onto the booth counter. Just enough to pay for the both of them. The teller gruffed, "Acting like that ain't gonna' get you nowhere, kid. You oughta smile more."

He was halfheartedly handed their entrance tickets, the rusted gates opening up before them with an unpleasant screech. That was enough to send Jenny flying from his grasp, running gleefully into the shinning lights and obnoxious carnival music. There wasn't many people, as expected, but his sister had already escaped his sight. "Jenny?" He called out, the bright lights around him burning his corneas. "Jenny!" Running in her direction, his vision scanned through the small crowds of people. No, he couldn't lose her. Not her. Anything but her.

"Boo!" She wrapped her arms around his legs, stopping him from going any further. "Did I scare you?" Jack exhaled, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He glared down at her sternly, firmly grabbing her shoulders. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again, do you understand? This isn't a _game_. Do you want to get hurt?" The harsh tone in his voice was enough to make Jenny's blissful expression fade. She glanced down at Jack's arms, noticing the bruises that dotted his pale skin. She sniffled quietly, nodding with flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry, J-"

"No. Don't be sorry. Don't do it again."

His protective attitude sometimes frighten Jenny but, she knew he meant well. The rough edges around her brother were only there due to years of abuse from their father. He built walls around himself to feel safe, protected. It was getting more and more rare these days for Jenny to see the old, warm and gentle Jack with each day that passed.

All the times he stood in the way between her and a flying fist; she'd already lost count. Their life at home, which could hardly be called a life at all, had caused her brother to become cold and distant. Although she was very young, she was wise enough to know without him, she wouldn't be here. "I won't."

"Good." With that, Jack steadily took her dainty hand in his.

* * *

><p>"Do we gotta go? Just a few more minutes, ple-e-ase?"<p>

Jack chuckled under his breath, shaking his head lightly. His mood had lighten up, mostly due to have happy Jennifer had been whilst roaming around the carnival. He was practically dragging her out of the gates, beginning to make their way back home. "No, Jennifer. What did I say at the house?"

"You said 'one hour.'" She mocked his deep tone playfully, giggling through her fingers that attempted to hide her smirk as they walked. "Fi-i-ne! But you gotta' let go of my hand, it's all numb and stuff!" She tried to pry his grip away, unsuccessfully, of course. Jack lifted their hands to his sight, noticing he'd accidentally bruised her. His hand let go quickly, the other holding it to examine the damage. Jenny noticed, gently shrugging it off. "It doesn't hurt. Don't worry, J."

Jack furrowed his brows, giving his sister back her hand. "I didn't mean to do it. You know that... right?"

Jenny glanced up at her brother, watching his features before speaking quietly. "You're like how Daddy's 'posed to be. You're nice to me, and you read me bedtime stories. You protect me from the monsters under the bed, and when Daddy gets real mad. You make me food and you give me your jacket if I'm cold. You even take me to the carnival!" Jenny's smile grew wider as she spoke, her tone rising happily with each word. "I know you would neva' hurt me on purpose, Jack. You're the best brother ever!"

Jack eyed her carefully as she finished her little speech. His heart felt light in his chest, and he didn't really know what to say. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings; always having to bottle them inside day in and day out. Her complete naïve innocence was overwhelming, and his soul purpose was to protect that as best he could. "...I-"

He was cut off. Shuffling. He could hear shuffling behind them. Shuffling...

No.

"Jenny, we have to _go_." His voice was hushed and urgent, his hand instinctively grabbing her wrist. "W-what? Wh-" She gasped suddenly, forcefully being pulled forward by her running brother. They sprinted along the ice-slick ground, Jack's breath quickening with every step. Every alleyway they dashed by unnerved Jack, completely sure danger would jump out from them.

And that it did.

_FLLL-NG!_

Cold metal. Bat. His pounding head.

His body thumped against the white snow. Black spots covered his vision. A muffled scream; it seemed so far away. More shuffling. More pain. Darkness threatened to engulf him, dragging him further down into oblivion.

_"Jack!"_

...Jenny?

_"Jack, help!"_

Her terror-stricken cries seemed to be drowned out by the pounding in his ears. His heart felt as though it was lodged in his throat. He couldn't breathe, and he was trembling.

"Yes _Jack_, he-elp! **Ahaha**!" A man. That was a man's voice. And the laughs that followed belonged to other men. This... couldn't end well.

Jack mustered up every ounce of strength in his lanky body. He had to do something. He couldn't- he wouldn't let himself stay down.

"Le-...let 'er go.." He lifted himself from the icy floor, attempting to stand his ground with shaking legs. He received another round of laughs from the attackers. "'Let 'er go, let 'er go,!' Oh no, big brother is mad now!" One of the thugs mocked his weak tone, scoffing in Jack's direction. His colleagues seemed to enjoy his comment, bursting into yet another fit a chuckles. "What'cha gonna do, huh?"

He'd focused his vision just enough to get a full picture of how grave the situation was. Three men, all towering over him in height. Their bodies were utterly disgusting; sweaty and large. They stood under a dim streetlight, it illuminating their figures menacingly. And his sister; in the grip of the middle man. He was groping her, touching her, hurting her. It horrified Jack to his core.

"Let. Her. Go." His voice didn't sound like himself. It perplexed him; he didn't recognize it. It was like someone was speaking through him, and that someone wasn't very happy.

He could hear Jenny's small whimpers behind the man's meaty hand that covered her mouth, and blocked her screams that bottled up in her throat. He could see her struggling against him, unable to escape the man's grasp. One of the other men stepped forward, his stature reminding Jack that he was outmatched. With one shift motion, Jack was slammed and pinned against the stone wall of a building, the assailant gripping a hand around his neck. The action tore the air right out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for the precious oxygen. The first thing the thug noticed was Jack's bruised eye. "Where'd ya get that from, huh? You run inta' a lot of problems, don't 'cha, Jackie?" More laughs rattled in his ears. "You're not tough. You're a little _shit_ that ain't gonna do nothin'. You're gonna watch while we _hurt_ 'yer _pretty_ little sister there. And you can't do a _thing_ to stop us."

No. Please. "Don't hurt her. I'll give… you _anything_ you want. Take **me**, please…" He managed to whisper, something deep down inside him absolutely despising this weak tone. He hated to feel this way. He sounded deflated, defeated. Broken.

"Anything we want? Ha! Yeah, we'll _take_ her."

A fist collided with his jaw, sending more stars into his already swimming vision. He thumped against the ground once again, on his side, facing the terrifying scene that was playing out in front of him. He could barely see, so he let his ears do the seeing. And the sounds he heard made him absolutely **livid**.

Ripping clothes, screams, _laughing_. Choking... whimpering... _laughing_... Beating, cries... **_laughing_**.

No matter how enraged Jack was, his body couldn't find the strength to stand. To fight. He was powerless, and Jenny, helpless.

The struggle died down in what felt like an eternity later. He couldn't bring himself to look in Jenny's direction. His eyes were shut tightly, wet lashes brushing against his cold cheeks. His furiously beating heart was heavy in his chest, and the tears that managed to slip from his eyes fell into the snow beneath him. He sensed a figure approaching him. He prayed for death. His world had been _defiled_ and _destroyed_ right in front of him. What else could they possible **_rip _**away from him?

"Well, that was fun, _wasn't_ it boys?" Agreeing murmurs followed. And More. Fucking. **_Laughing_**.

"Now, what ta' do with big brother here." The voice was almost demonic. Spite and hatred in every word. Jack felt a boot push his shoulder, until he was lying face up on his back. The snow melted through his thin shirt, and Jack shivered. Not from the cold, but from the boiling anger that was overflowing inside him. The man looked down at him in mock pity, "Aw, someone's a little mad, aren't they? **_Why so serious? _**You should _smile _a little more, kid."

Jack felt the man pinning him down, each knee on either one of his arms. Jack hissed through his teeth, struggling underneath the behemoth with his remaining strength. He heard the familiar sound of a switchblade opening, scaring him stiff. "Yeah.." He watched as the thug examined the glint of the blade in the moonlight, blood-lust visible in his eyes. "I know exactly how to get a little smile outta' you. Say cheese!"

The blade sliced through his left cheek like melted butter. Sheering pain and agony were now drowning Jack almost in an instant. He tried to scream, but could only gurgle through the warm blood that filled his mouth. The overwhelming torment that he was enduring was unlike anything he'd ever experience. _Physically_. Hearing Jenny... how helpless she was.. And how powerless he was to help her. It **_broke _**him.

This was just icing on the cake.

Right side. Sliced through and ripped apart as easily as the first. His jaw loosely hung, his face numb with horrifying pain.

"There we go! Now you'll be a ray of sunshine with that smile!" Laughs. _Laughs_. They deafened him. They seemed so distant, yet they were dragging him through Hell. "You should probably get that stitched up 'er something, kid. Those scars should come in real nicely."

And they were gone. Leaving a broken Jack Napier in their wreckage.

And that's when his mind _snapped_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes!<strong>_

This was just a one-shot Joker's origin story. I had this little idea in my head, I had to get it down. I know it's short and I apologize for that! But, either way, hope you enjoyed. If you did, make sure to leave a review! They're really appreciated.

Thanks for reading!

P.S. If you have any ideas or suggestions on how I could develop this into an actual story, feel free to leave them! I want to get back into writing, and having a muse wouldn't hurt. If not, I'll happily leave this one as it is. Again, thanks!


End file.
